About Time
by SuperRed
Summary: Tyrell & Karis always felt the friend thing wasn't for them. That they just needed a push. Or a little meddling from a blond haired cupid...one-shot. For all those who think it should be, the perfect storm maybe the perfect couple.


About Time

The sun blazed high in the sky. Beneath it laid a field of endless golden wheat and snaking in it was a dirt path. It was a simple road used mostly for merchants and travelers, and the occasional minstrel. But today the road guided three wandering companions. It was an interesting assortment of companions one looked like the leader, the other a young brute, and a beautiful mage. The leader guided the other two. He had a noble sense to him. His hair was tussled yet an unusual blond color, his eyes a deep blue with flakes of gray. He wore his usual blue attire; with his favorite long scarf tied tightly to his neck.  
Matthew smiled humming softly, for the last few hours it had been absolutely silent. He glanced back to his usually troublesome best friend. Tyrell wore his favorite yellow tunic, with his green pants, stuffed clumsily in his sturdy brown boots. He had striking blue eyes and rich red hair; he broadly let out a breath. Matthew smiled uneasily to Tyrell, it had been a quiet morning...a little too quiet. Matthew felt a slight tug on his scarf, he looked to his left. An attractive mage frowned behind him; she had lilac eyes and tied in a ponytail long emerald hair. She wore her white overdress; with her dark purple cloak. Under her dress was her white long boots. They watched Tyrell, he'd been too quiet, and by the look of it…something was on his mind.

There was something on his mind…the attractive mage who had stolen his heart away. The girl Tyrell fought with, laughed with, and developed strong feelings for. Tyrell was scared at first, never having felt this strongly for a girl before. But as time went on, the more incredible he felt. The way she made him feel, the way she was. Tyrell wanted Karis…a lot. He frowned, but first he had to tell her. Tell her how strong his feelings were. What he wanted them to become…but he held his words back. He didn't know what would happen, how Karis would react. He shuddered; he could see her laughing now. But a little voice kept pressing into him,

"Come on, Y'know Karis better, besides she…might feel the same."

"Yeah, a girl like Karis…with a guy like me?" He stifled the voice.

"Stop dreaming." Tyrell looked over to Karis, she was whispering to Matthew. He smiled, the sun reflected through her eyes, making them light up. Her hair shone like some rare jewel, he stopped himself from drooling…she was so exotic. He convinced himself it was better just to be her friend, then to have her scorn his affections. Just being near her though, was slowly becoming not enough. She looked over to him, he dropped his eyes embarrassed. Then he flashed his trademark smile.

Karis caught Tyrell staring at her. She became embarrassed, and flushed pink. Why was he looking at her? She caught him smiling, her heart skipped a beat. She adored his smile more than anything; she always had. She only wished he'd smile at her more often. She knew they fought a lot, but it didn't stop her from overlooking her growing affections. The way he was kind, brave, strong, she found it harder and harder not to tell him. She blushed, to tell him how much he meant to her. But she was too shy and too weak for fear of rejection. She could already see the mocking gaze of his eyes, or him shivering in repulsion. She sighed; she wished more than anything she could just hold his hand.

Matthew turned and started walking backward to talk to his uncomfortable companions. Usually he could ease their hostilities or break any tension/awkwardness between them. He figured if he found a safe topic. A conversation could be ignited. He ran through a list of topics that could be discussed. He decided to talk about their quest, but his mouth didn't do what his brain commanded.

"Soo… how is the, are you two dating yet?" Matthew paled. He knew how the two regarded each other in a friend way, but in a romantic relationship…impossible.

"NO!" They screamed at the same time. Matthew considered this; and almost believed them. When he saw that look of longing; they gave to each other. When they thought the other wasn't looking; the same look Dad gave Mom. And by the look of it, they were deeply in love. Matthew couldn't help but grin. He chuckled,

"Ohhh, it's that kind, huh?" That kind was the kind that lasted, the kind people looked forever for, but usually never found. Some people say it was true love, because it was a pure kind of love. And for hopeless romantics like Matthew; He couldn't stop himself from meddling.

Tyrell blushed turning a deep red,

"W-What!?" Thinking Matthew had clued in and would rat him out.

Matthew gave a cheeky grin.

"Ohh, nothin…" Matthew shrugged.

"Nothin my foot, you have that look!" Tyrell pointed his finger strait in Matthew's face. Matthew's eyes gave a mischievous twinkle; some say was the "Felix look." Matthew grinned steadying his facial expression. He prepared his long speech…this would be simple.

"So…since when did you decide to the hot's for each other? I mean, all the fighting was just a clever ploy to avert your real feeling of undying affections. That you couldn't express because of commonly felt and often misguided feelings of 'I can't lose this friend relationship. I'm obviously not happy with, but don't want to risk. Thus losing this friend thing, I have developed.' So the solution to this is you two become sweethearts and thus stop fighting. And I will be able to think er sleep easier knowing my two best friends are finally happy. So after this long and wise discussion, what do you have to say to each other?" Matthew put his gloves together and waited. Tyrell blinked,

"Did you trip on your scarf again?"

"Did I what now?" Matthew said in disbelief, his friends could not be that dense…could they?

Karis felt his forehead, changing the subject.

"He does seem rather hot. Maybe you should take off your scarf."

"Not you too Karis, show some backbone!"

"Yeah Matt, you should listen to yourself, you sound delusional. Us together? Impossible." Tyrell gave a hollow laugh, waving it off. Karis also forced a laugh,

"Please Matt, all we ever do is fight."

Matthew smacked his forehead repeatedly; since there was no pole he could hit his head on.

"I am not delusional! I'm serious; you guys really do have something special."

Tyrell looked worryingly at him, he felt Matthew's forehead.

"Yep, Matts finally lost it."

Matthew through his hands up and walked off. "I give, live the rest of your lives in ignorance!"

Tyrell and Karis exchanged looks…but secretly wished they had the courage to express how they felt.

XxX

_After hours of walking…  
_  
Matthew loosened his scarf, it was unbearably hot. Sweat poured down his face and he was developing a sour attitude, for behind him. World war three was raging after hours of screaming and bickering. And the best part was they had hours left in them.

"Joy…" Matthew wished a random rock would come from somewhere and crush him to death.

"Karis, I can't believe you like salad! It's someone's lawn with dressing on it!"

"Well! Show's how much you know! Meathead! That's probably the only thing you eat too! That's why instead of your brains increasing your stupid attitude is!"  
"OH! I HAVE A STUPID ATTITUDE! Try having to listen to your all knowing wisdom! Sol, sometimes I pray your voice box would quit! SO I CAN HAVE A REASON FOR HEARING!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! MY VOICE ISN'T ANNOYING AND GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"WHY!? YOU'RE ALWAYS IN MINE!"

"SELF-CENTERED JERK!"

"BOSSYBOOTS!"

"WHINY BRAT!"

"Guys!" Matthew's sudden intrusion made them jump. Their infuriated expressions turned to him.  
Matthew took a breather,

"Tyrell, Karis, I swear to heaven above you two were made for each other. And your children will be one day glad I said this." Matthew took a breath and screamed with all his might. "YOU TWO BONEHEADS LOVE EACH OTHER!"

Tyrell's face was absolutely priceless. He didn't know whether to sock Matthew or die right then and there. In his shock, he lashed back,

"MATT! SHUT IT!"

"Shut what! I'm tired of this stupid soap opera! You had your chance, now your wingman's steppin in!"

"Since when were you my wingman!"

"Since right now! Now you tell her how you feel! AND STOP BEING SUCH A WUSS!"

"T-Tyrell?" Karis blushing tugged on his sleeve. The two turned to look at her. Tyrell blushed a deep scarlet and his gaze softened.

"And your current expression proves it further!" Matthew pointed out.

"N-no it doesn't!"

"Yeah, yeah it does!"

"I-I…Argh I don't have to take this! I'm outta here!" Tyrell stormed ahead; He purposely pushed past Matthew. Matthew cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted,  
"AND GO WHERE! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! DON'T RUN FROM YOUR FEELINGS TYRELL!"

"SHUT UP! I'LL GO FIND SOMEWHERE TO GO!" Tyrell shouted back.

"GOOD LUCK!" Matthew shouted sarcastically.

"THANK YOU!" Tyrell broke into a run.

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME!" Matthew settled his high wired nerves. He waited for Karis to chew him out. He heard a fast run, she sped past him. Matthew watched her run off, realizing he was all alone and his best friends probably would never speak to him again. He smacked his forehead,

"I could've handled that better. Great job, Sunnyboy."

XxX

_After hours of running…  
_  
The sun shone down on the same path, a single teen now traveled it alone. He walked in a defeated manner, his hands were shoved deep in his pockets, and he kept his gaze downcast. Tyrell had finally been able to shake Karis, though that had been almost impossible. She'd been tailing him like crazy, yelling she needed to talk to him. Tyrell, of course, was way too embarrassed to face her now or ever. He sighed, "Now, I'll never be able to tell her. Not that I would have probably."

"Tell me what?"

Tyrell jumped and turned. The mage looked innocently up at him.

"K-Karis, er that I—"

"I-I-I-I have fee—"

"I can't do this…" Tyrell thought sadly.

"I gotta go." He turned to escape again. Karis gently caught his hand and refused to let it go. Tyrell sighed he had to face her now. Karis though had other plans,

"Tyrell, I have something I need to tell you."

"O-Okay." Tyrell scuffled his foot, kicking up a little dust.

"Tyrell, can you lean down? It'll only take a sec, please?"

"Sure?" Tyrell leaned down, she leaned up. She took a deep breath and flushed the cutest pink.

"You're really cute when you blush. And…I love you, temper tantrums and all. I wanted to tell you that…not Matt."

"…" Tyrell was unreadable.

"That's it…so um I think I'll go find Matthew now." Karis slowly let his fingers go; Tyrell closed his hand on hers. She blinked and watched Tyrell begin to laugh; it filled her with uneasiness. She didn't understand or maybe she did. He leaned down catching her in his kiss. Karis melted inside, his smile was so warm. Karis giggled; he started chuckling, they laughed so hard they couldn't keep the kiss going. Karis wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her tighter lifting her in the air; he swung her around in a happy circle. Tyrell's eyes rimmed with warmth, "I love you too, Hurricane. Bossy or not, Sorry it took so long to say it."

She cuddled in his neck, so happy she didn't care. They were going to be together!

"I'm just glad you said it."

"Then…kiss me, a real kiss this time."Tyrell loosened his grip on her, she smiled and stood on her tiptoes, Tyrell leaned down. They kissed lovingly; it was a kiss they'd been longing to share with the other. They broke away after a few moments; then held each other completely happy.

XxX

_A few hours later…_

Matthew found them. Tyrell and Karis held hands, Tyrell pointed him out.

"HEY MATT!" Matthew let out a held in breath, he knew things were okay now. He noticed how tight they were holding hands and how happy they looked.

"Hey it's about time you two got together!"

Tyrell laughed and Karis blushed happily.

"Yeah, yeah it was." They said together.

* * *

_SuperRed('-_  
_Thanks for reading, to all the Sparkshipping fans out there. This one's for you, hope you enjoyed it! Review! Review! Review! SuperRed out!_  
_**THANK YOU**_


End file.
